Cranassian Dictator's Military
The Cranassian Dictator's Military is a main antagonist in Raiden Fighters series, most notably 3 video games: Raiden Fighters, Raiden Fighters 2: Operation Hell Dive and Raiden Fighters Jet, including Aces version. The series is a spinoff to Raiden franchise and tells players the origin, background of the Planet Cranass and how did Cranassians end up coming to Solar System in the distant future. RF franchise takes place in 19th century of Planet Cranass. History ''Raiden Fighters'' The synopsis begins with confessions from a Cranassian prisoner after events of Raiden II ended in Earth's victory. Due to actions by World Alliance Military's pair of Raiden Supersonic Starfighters Cranassians' plot to colonize Earth is twice failed. Inevitably prisoners are taken. According to the prisoner's confession there had been 5 Great Wars (equivalent to Earth's World Wars) during the 19th century period that doomed their planet. Having destroyed their own homeworld, the surviving Cranassians were forced to set aside their enmities and went on a long journey through space and time in order to find a new 'lush green planet' they can call their home. Centuries have passed, and Cranassians reached Solar System. They ultimately found one planet 'lush with green': namely Earth. Exhausted after centuries of space journey Cranassians chose Earth as their new home. Sadly they did not take people of Earth into account. And the result was the Earth-Cranassian Wars (aka Crystal Wars). Prisoners further confesses and revealed a startling information: During their 5 global wars the rebels employed a squadron of extremely advanced and sophisticated fighter planes to gain advantage against military forces of Cranassian regime ruled by an oppressive dictator. (indicating that planet Cranass is a unitary world governed by one militarist and dictatorial regime) the rebels' fighters advanced technologies were to become basis for modern Cranassian starfighters, which subsequently became basis for Raiden Supersonic Starfighters are based on. These rebel squadron fighters are code named Raiden Fighters. The event of RF1 describes first of the Five Great Cranassian Wars that ultimately doomed the planet. ''Raiden Fighters 2: Operation Hell Dive'' 4 years have passed since the defeat of Cranassian Dictator's Military. Dictator and his remnant forces had been routed and overthrown from power, and the roles of government forces and rebels are reversed. Rebels have now gained power and declared a new government system and for a time everything went smoothly. Not the type of one to resign to their fates however, the usurped dictator and his military forces continued to fight against the new government: regional skirmishes were occurring everywhere in Cranass. Eventually Dictator's military unified under the old leadership of the ousted dictator, declared a new nation (an unrecognized state) and utilized the 4 years' time very well to produce and develop array of new state-of-the-art arsenals. After 4 years the ousted Dictator's military rose once again and attacked the new Cranassian government with the newly built forces and weaponry, triggering the Second Great Cranassian War. In response to these surprise attacks, the newfound government recalls the previous pilots of Raiden Fighters squadron into action once again, outfitted with their own retooled ordnance and arsenals and launched an operation to destroy the former dictator's military. It is at this period Cranassians developed their first Ion-powered Jet fighters. Hell Diver was one such jet. The operation is called Hell Dive. ''Raiden Fighters Jet'' After their devastating defeat at the hands of Raiden Fighters squadron, the overall situation had become progressively worse from the dictator and his supporters point of view. Unable to launch another war of the previous scale, the dictator's remnants were reduced to sporadic guerrillas / terrorists and were forced to lay low. Meanwhile the new Cranassian government, in spite of their second decisive victory barely had a time to relish in it: they were being busy restoring the devastation of Cranass caused by the war from RF2. In order to maintain advantage against the dethroned dictator's remnant forces (who could still pose a threat) and to replace prop-powered fighters which were becoming obsolescent the new Cranassian government had initiated the military project to develop the second generation of jet fighters: the project is called XTFP. It was at this period XTF-1 Ixion, the second generation ioni-engined jet fighter, was born. The new Cranassian government was in the process of searching for a pilot to fly Ixion when dictator's guerrillas once again mustered all forces they had and launched a surprise attacks on weapon manufacturing factory that was developing XTB-1, triggering the Third Great Cranassian War. The new Cranassian government was forced to scramble only two fighters: Hell Diver and Ixion (rest of planes became outdated and had long been decommissioned. They are only used in simulation training) to thwart the dictator's plot to steal XTB-1 and its WMD. Not wanting their jet technology to fall into the dictator's hand, the New Cranassian government orders Ixion and Hell Diver to destroy their recent creation. Eventually, XTB-1 was destroyed and Dictator's plan to hijack it failed. However, it was not a total loss for the new government: the data collected during Ixion and Hell Diver's real battles would contribure to further advancement of the new Cranassian air force's fighter jets. Aftermath It is unknown what exactly had happened to the two irrevocably antagonistic forces. There are still at least two more Great Wars to be occurred. But the remaining two Great Wars apparently became so devastating that Cransssians are forced to leave their homeworld and seek a new home planet. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Shmup Villains Category:Military Category:Terrorists Category:Oppressors Category:Organizations Category:Imperialists Category:Aliens